


And they lived happily ever after, with delirious amounts of  joy, candy, and sex.

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pranks, Unplanned Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wedding and the joke is on Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Because love is not an isolated thing, it is nurtured and cared for and blessed by other springs. And therefore, of you who know these two best, if anyone should think of a reason they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
  
Jared waited for the tiny shifting before opening his mouth. “I object! I’m in love with the groom” Jared said, shocking Jensen into turning around to look at him. His eyes were bright though, the joke, the humor that had always run through them evident.  
  
He heard Jim Beaver’s “Oh hell.” But then Jensen was cracking up and Jared was too and Danneel looked so happy that he’d done what he promised he would. Everyone was making the wedding so damn serious and she had begged Jared to do it, begged him to confess his huge man crush because what would make Jensen laugh more than his best man confessing his undying love while he was tying the knot? OK, well Danneel has simply asked that he do something dramatic to stop the wedding during it and he’d offered this gem up. He hadn’t thought she’d agree to it though and once he said it, it was a done deal.  
  
No one else seemed to be laughing though and when he looked beside Danneel to Sandy she had a sad, wistful expression on her face. Being in the same wedding party was a little awkward for them, but they both agreed they wanted their friends to be happy and they were getting better at being close.  
  
“Jesus, they still don’t know?” He knew it was Jeff’s voice because there was too much Winchester in him not to hear John when he was nearby. The thought was sort of scary but since Jeffrey Dean Morgan was the sort of guy you just wanted to hug the stuffing out of, it worked okay for Jared.  
  
Jared looked at Jensen and Jensen looked at Jared and they both shook their heads, uncertain but still goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
Danneel put her hands on Jensen’s cheeks and smiled. “Look baby, we both know when you said ‘Will you marry me?’ that you were teasing. I only said yes because you needed a kick to get your ass up here for real. I did my part.”  
  
Sandy shook her head. “Jared, you’re crazy enough to go through all of this and not get it still. I love you hon, but you’re really not standing in the right spot.”  


It hit both men at the same time and they stood up straighter, matching looks of confusion on their faces. “It was just a joke.” Jared said with a shake of his head. “I told you months ago that I was going to say I was in love with Jensen.”  
  
“The joke is, Jared, you and Jensen are the only ones who didn’t know it was true. We all decided it was time for an intervention.”  
  
Jared’s mouth opened and closed for a minute. Sure, he knew his feelings towards Jensen were more than friendly at times, but it’s not like he’d ever acted on it. You didn’t give away that sort of friendship over something like that. Not when keeping your mouth shut meant you got to grab him and manhandle him and do whatever you wanted to, minus a couple notable exceptions, without ever getting caught.  
  
He turned and looked at Jensen who was staring at him in a calculating way.  
  
“Only one way to find out!” He heard Christian calling out for the front row of the Church.  
  
He wasn’t even sure what that meant, but suddenly Jensen had an arm around his waist and a fist in his hair and his lips were a breath away. There was so much heat there, so much longing that he knew they were right, knew that he wanted this more than anything else only he hadn’t wanted to lose Jensen.  
  
“We gonna do this?” Jensen asked softly, their lips never quite touching.  
  
He could feel his dimples before he realized he’d even had time to make a decision. Jensen was pulling away then though, no kiss yet. He grabbed Jared and pulled him over to where Danneel had been standing.  
  
“Okay, side up!” Sandy yelled out, her smile was warm when he looked at her and he understood why so much of this had been strange between them. She knew all along that he belong where he was now. She was happy for him, but there was a lingering sadness that they hadn’t been enough. She kissed his cheek softly then, pulling him from those thoughts. “Just remember… it’s a simple I do.”  
  
Chris came out of the pew and stood next to Danneel at Jensen’s side. Chad came from nowhere and took Sandy’s arm. Jared and Jensen’s family were all sitting together, the inclusion of them in the wedding making far more sense now than it had before.  
  
“Oh…” Danneel ran up quickly, pulled the ring off Jensen’s finger and pulled her own off as well. “Ready.” She said to the minister as he smiled, Chris handing him the real rings instead.  
  
When all was said and done, and no one objected to _this_ union, the minister smiled at them both. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your beloved.”  
  
They moved towards one another, both smiling but Jared didn’t know how Jensen’s hands weren’t shaking as he pulled him close. Jensen brought their foreheads together. “Is it crazy that we just got married and we’ve never kissed?”  
  
Jared laughed and he felt something loosen inside of him and that was why he’d been a part of all this in the first place. He couldn’t live without Jensen, couldn’t smile without that man a part of him somehow. When Jensen said, “Are we gonna do this?” there was no way he could have said no. Instead of nerves now he had a sudden flush of excitement, anticipation. “Yeah. Think it’s about time that we changed that.”  
  
They looked at each other for one more moment, then they both moved, sealing their lips together as well as their rest of their lives. 

 

 


	2. After All

  
  
  
The reception was nothing at all like it had been planned, according to what Jensen and Jared knew. Instead of the stiff formality of wedding cake and waltzes, they were whisked away to a very different venue. When they got there the music was already kicked up and Jared looked quickly away from Jensen’s smile. Jensen grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him as he did. “You’re allowed to look. We are married after all.”  
  
Jared laughed, “Oh yeah. Guess that means I can do this too then.” He bit lightly at Jensen’s bottom lip, then licked at the seams of his mouth until Jensen opened up under him. Jared pushed him back against the car, not caring that the driver was still waiting inside it. Pressed against one another, he let his hands fall to Jensen’s hips, his fingers curving over the bone there like they were meant to be.  
  
“Oh hell.” He murmured into Jensen’s mouth.  
  
“What?” Jensen was practically panting as he forced the word out.  
  
“I think this is turning me into a girl. Promise if I ask you to carry me over the threshold that you’ll punch me instead?”  
  
Jensen laughed. “Hell no. I’ll carry you over the threshold and never let you live it down man.”  
  
“Save it for the honeymoon guys!” Chris came out then, threw a couple of bags at them and pulled them into a small room where they could change out of their formal clothes.   
  
“This here is not a reception.” Chris informed him as they were grabbing their clothes. “This is a party. Get dressed, there’s some barbecue out back, and Steve and Jason are setting up now.”  
  
He was barely out the door before Jared was on Jensen again, lips on his face and hands roaming over Jensen’s chest and shoulders.  
  
It was Jensen who pulled away first, shaking his head slightly and laughing. “You know Chris isn’t above coming to check up on us if we don’t get out there.”  
  
“Better Chris than Chad.”  
  
They both looked at one another and busted out laughing, but they stepped away and began to change before anyone could find a reason to check on them.  
  
  
  
The party was a success and Jared and Jensen were barely been left alone for more than a minute before someone else would come up and talk to them. Unfortunately their guests had been prepared well in advance and each got a chance to tell the entire company at what point they knew Jared and Jensen were in love. Most of them had been surprised to find out that Jared and Jensen hadn’t had a clue. The music, food, and alcohol went a long way to keep those stories upbeat and funny rather than something that Jensen would later pick to pieces and worry over. Jared watched him now, reminding himself constantly that he didn’t have to look away. It wasn’t until he had to remind himself so much that he realized how often he watched Jensen and had always forced himself to look away.  
  
He noticed the blush that would creep up on Jensen’s face from time to time as well and knew that he wasn’t the only one that was going to have trouble remembering that. Chad and Chris had designated themselves official drivers to the honeymooning couple and as they rode in the back of the car, both men had plenty of suggestions about what to do on the honeymoon, most of them involving toys and liberal amount of lubricant. They didn’t shut up until Jared asked how they knew about these things.  
  
When they finally reached the hotel, they had already been checked in so they took the keys and headed up to the room. When they reached it, they were both surprised. “This is a honeymoon suite.” Jared said as they walked in.  
  
Jensen laughed. “We are on our honeymoon Jay.”   
  
Jared let out a shaky breath before coming up behind Jensen and wrapping his arms around his friends, his… “Jesus Jensen. We’re married.”  
  
Jensen turned, looking concerned as he did. “Jared, if you’re having second thoughts-”  
  
Jared kissed him before he could say anything else, cutting off any doubts that Jensen might have about Jared. “No Jen, no second thoughts. I just… man, you have no idea how many times I was talking to you or Danneel about this or that and just… I didn’t want you to do it, wanted to say something but I couldn’t.”  
  
Jensen searched his eyes for something and finally nodded before leaning closer, brushing his lips lightly over Jared’s. “Tell me you love me Jay.”   
  
Jared crushed the older man to him, trailing kisses over Jensen’s ridiculously long lashes. “I love you Jensen. Don’t know how long it’s been there, but I do. I don’t know how to explain it I just… ”  
  
Jensen opened his eyes and smiled. “I know. I love you too.”  
  
They stayed that way for a minute before Jared pulled away, greeting the porter as he walk in with their things. When Jared came back in, he found Jensen sitting at the table with a note in his hand.   
  
“They said they left gifts.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Chad and Chris.”  
  
“I’m scared. Hold me Jen.”  
  
Jensen laughed as he stood up and they began looking for any ‘gifts’ that their friends left. It was like a perverted version of treasure hunt because everything they found was a type of sexual toy or stimulant. They started looking and at each find they would throw it on the bed, blushing furiously and avoiding looking at each other for too long. Finally, they came away with a pile of condoms of different sizes, textures, and flavors, desensitizing anal lubricant, three different men’s porn mags, two videos, the Motion Lotion Dynamic Trio of lubricant in 3 flavors that heated up when you blew on them, a cock ring, and an Anal adventure kit, which had a number of things that Jared had read about, and okay maybe fantasized about using with Jensen, but wasn’t entirely sure what to do with in reality. On top of that were three books, The Joy of Gay Sex, The Gay Man’s Kama Sutra, and Sex Tips for Gay Guys.   
  
“I think that’s it.” Jared finally said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside the stack. He kept looking at it; at the pile of things that any man who’d just married another man should know what to do with. He felt overwhelmed suddenly with what they’d done, overwhelmed that until his wedding he’d never kissed another man before. He had no idea how to have sex with another man and beyond that, he had no idea what Jensen thought about marriage or their future or anything.  
  
He felt hands pressed against his face and looked up to see Jensen kneeling between his legs. He leaned closer, kissing Jared as if he was afraid to scare him. “It’s just me Jared.” Jensen said into his lips. “Just be right here, with me. We’ll figure the rest out together. We always do.”  
  
And it was true. Instead of focusing on all the things he didn’t know, he focused on this, on Jensen’s lips on his mouth, his hands on Jared’s thighs. When Jensen moved his hands higher he felt his body react, felt himself swelling at the thought of Jensen touching him.   
  
“Jared?”  
  
“God Jen… please just…”  
  
He couldn’t finish it but Jensen seemed to understand anyway. He shifted his hands higher, cupping Jared’s erection through his pants. He moaned when he felt it, letting what felt good rule him in the moment. If he didn’t, he was sure to start freaking out again over what they’d done and the holy fucking God Jensen was touching him freak out would start all over.  
  
It felt good to have Jensen touch him, so damn good after all the fantasies he’d had about it, but he wanted more than that. He reached a hand back and knocked everything off the bed, then manhandled Jensen up onto it.  
  
“Jesus Jared…” he said, gasping as Jared knelt between his legs and leaned over him, dominating him with his physical presence.   
  
“You like that?” He asked softly as he licked at the junction of shoulder and neck that was exposed. “That the sort of thing you want me to do? Want me to hold you down, Jen?”  
  
He could feel Jensen’s growing erection against his own and it just made him harder to know his words could affect Jensen like that. “God Jensen, the things I want to do to you.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Jared felt Jensen’s lips on his neck, his tongue laving at this skin as he spoke the things he’d fantasized about. “Wanna lick my way inside you, want to feel you breathless and panting under me. Wanna fuck you Jen, hit that sweet spot inside of you so you come harder than you ever have.”  
  
Jensen gave a harsh laugh then his hands were working at Jared’s shirt. “You have way too many clothes on for that.”  
  
Jared shifted his weight, let his body pressed Jensen back into the mattress until there was no air left between them. “You’d let me…”  
  
“Let you?” Jensen asked. “You don’t get started Jared and I swear I’ll push _you_ back into the mattress and ride you till you scream.”  
  
He had to swallow hard at the image that came to mind, had to close his eyes and remember he could have that, as long as he didn’t screw it up, this was his forever.  
  
He didn’t reply, but he sat up then, pulling his shirt off and watched as Jensen did the same. Jensen’s hand shook slightly when he reached for Jared’s belt buckle and even though Jensen had been so steady and sure through all of this, Jared knew that he was just as scared and nervous about all of this as he was. It made him feel better. It also made him realize that while Jensen was helping to keep him from freaking out, in true Jared/Jensen fashion, Jensen was just waiting it out until it was safe for his own private freak.   
  
He closed his eyes again as Jensen undid his belt, felt fingers brushing over his stomach and chest, fingernails scratching lightly at his nipples and he moaned at that. “Think I found something you like too Jay.” Jensen said, his voice sounding more confident than his shaking hands made him seem.   
  
Jared let his own hands go then, let himself reach for Jensen’s remaining clothes because if Jensen was touching him it was okay to do this too. He opened the button on Jensen’s pants, pushing the zipper down and reaching his hand under the waist of his underwear, as he let his fingers caress Jensen for the first time.   
  
“You know they say wedding night sex never lasts long? I’m not gonna last long you keep this up.” There was a slight laugh at that and Jared wondered how long he’d last when he felt Jensen’s hands on him.   
  
“S’alright.” He said, reaching a hand up to pull Jensen close enough to kiss. “We got forever to get this right.”  
  
Jensen’s answering smile was one in the brilliant, if shy, categories and Jared smiled bigger, realizing that he got a lifetime of learning each and every one of Jensen’s faces out in the open now.   
  
Jared decided it was time to lose their clothes so he stood up and pushed his pants off. He heard Jensen and when he turned, Jensen was standing there staring at him, completely naked. He worried his lower lip as he looked Jensen over, able to see him in his full naked glory.   
  
Jensen took a step closer, hands reaching for Jared’s hips. Instead of embracing him though, or pulling him in for a kiss, Jensen fell to his knees in front of him, hands tightening on his hips. “Never did this before Jay, but I need to…” He didn’t finish his words and Jared wasn’t sure he’d have been able to handle it if he had.   
  
The image of Jensen on his knees in front of him was more than enough and he had to shut his eyes when he caught the sight of Jensen licking his lips. He felt Jensen lick at the head of his cock, then his hand at the base, guiding him into Jensen’s mouth. He moaned heavily as he was engulfed in wet heat and thought he’d never felt anything so perfect before. He had to concentrate to keep from thrusting into Jensen’s mouth and that helped to keep him from coming as soon as this started, but he didn’t last long before he was pulling Jensen off him. “Not even going to make it to the bed if you continue that.”  
  
Jensen laughed which was good because Jared had seen the doubt in his eyes. He pushed Jensen down onto the bed, sliding up beside him and cupped his face. “Hey, were both new at this right? So we just gotta trust each other to say what’s good and bad, right?”  
  
“And that?” Jensen asked.  
  
“You have no idea how hot that was.” Jared said.   
  
Jensen pulled Jared on top of him and smiled. “Oh I have a good idea.” He said, pushing his hips up and into Jared’s.   
  
Jared groaned as Jensen’s cock lined up with his and the sensation was just too much. He rested his head on Jensen’s forehead. “We are so not getting to sex tonight.” Jensen laughed into the curve of Jared’s neck but neither responded with anything other than hips and fingers and lips and tongues. It was so damn good and then Jared pushed up with his arms and Jensen worked his hands between them and he took them both in hand.   
  
“Fuck Jen… fuck!”   
  
“Yeah…” And then Jensen was coming all over them. The feel of Jensen’s come on him, knowing what it was that slicked the way as his hips continued to piston through Jensen’s hand brought his own orgasm hard and relentless. His whole body was shaking as he tried to hold himself up.  
  
“Let go Jay, I’ve got you.”  
  
And he did. They lay like that for a few minutes until Jensen shifted under him and Jared fell to the bed. He lay on his back a few more minutes before Jensen tentatively slid into him, one leg coming between his own and his arm across Jared’s chest.   
  
Jared dropped his hand down to Jensen’s back, letting himself relax as he drew circles and “I love you”s over his skin.   
  
He felt Jensen relax against him and finally looked down to see sex blown eyes regarding him quietly. “I love you Jen.” He said softly.  
  
Jensen smiled back. “Love you too.” They stared at each other for a few minutes when Jensen gave him a quick kiss before settling his head on Jared’s chest. “You know what I think we should do tomorrow husband?”  
  
The word took his breath away. It’d been dancing around in his head all night but he’d never been able to say it just yet. “Besides pack for the airport?”  
  
“Besides that. We should take a look at those books.”  
  
“You seriously want to take sex advice from who Chad and Chris think are experts?”  
  
“Would you rather get it from Chad and Chris directly? Because I’m pretty sure when we get back we’re going to be asked a lot of very embarrassing questions just so they’re sure we managed alright.”  
  
Jared laughed at the idea, knowing that Jensen was right about that. They had the best circle of friends, the lengths they’d gone to in order to get Jared and Jensen together spoke volumes to that, but they were nosey as hell too.   
  
“You know the books just fell right here, I’m sure I could grab one, you know, like a bedtime story.”   
  
He felt Jensen go still at the joke but remembered quickly enough how he’d reacted to Jared’s talk while they were messing around. “I think you’d like that Jen.” He said. “Who knows what else I could find to do to you in there, oh husband mine.”  
  
Jensen was crushing their lips together before Jared realized he was moving but he smiled into the kiss anyway. Maybe they would get to the sex on their wedding night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://fluffbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[fluffbattle](http://fluffbattle.livejournal.com/) [To Have and Hold J2 edition Meme ](http://community.livejournal.com/fluffbattle/2430.html?view=14718#t14718) for the prompt of "</lj></lj>If anyone should think of reason these two should not be married?" Jensen/ Jared "IM IN LOVE WITH THE GROOM!!" for [](http://oddie33325.livejournal.com/profile)[oddie33325](http://oddie33325.livejournal.com/) All I can say is.. I didn't mean to do it... or the sequel :P</lj>


End file.
